Begin Again
by BuckyEatingPlums
Summary: "Estabas aquí desde temprano y estabas parado y esperando, caminé hacia ti. Sacaste mi silla y me ayudaste y no sabes lo lindo que fue. Pero yo si" [James "Bucky" Barnes x Madison Fields (Original Female Character)]
1. Chapter 1

Madison tenía trabajando como asistente de Tony Stark desde hacía tres años y nunca había podido negarle nada (en un sentido estrictamente profesional, por supuesto) hasta el día en que James Barnes había llegado a vivir a la torre. La persona más entusiasmada de su llegada era Steve, quien se encargó de darle al recién llegado un recorrido.

La joven se encontraba en su oficina haciendo algo de papeleo para su jefe cuando se vio interrumpida por un muy, muy sonriente Steve Rogers, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y dejó los papeles que sostenía sobre su escritorio.

—Buenos días, Sr. Rogers, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? —Cuestionó puesto que no solía recibir muy seguido a los superhéroes (pese a estar en el mismo edificio). Steve hizo una mueca con lo de "Sr. Rogers".

—Maddie, nos conocemos desde hace mucho y he repetido esto demasiadas veces…

—No me llames "Sr. Rogers". —Interrumpió y sonrió. — Lo siento, sabes como soy con la formalidad, Steve. —Concluyó haciendo énfasis en su nombre. — ¿Entonces qué se te ofrece?

—Oh, sí, ¡Quiero presentarte a alguien!

Steve salió de la oficina, Maddie lo escuchó hablar en murmullos, la otra persona no sonaba muy entusiasmada, ella se preguntó a sí misma si aquella presentación era buena idea justo en el momento en que el capitán volvió en compañía de otro hombre: cabello castaño oscuro un poco largo, ojos azules y una mirada que parecía gritar problemas, iba vestido de negro y entonces Maddie le puso atención al brazo de metal y en momento entendió quién era.

—Madison él es Bucky Barnes, Bucky ella es Madison Fields.

Mentiría si dijera que no estaba emocionada por conocer al tan buscado James "Bucky" Barnes. Había escuchado tanto sobre él, la mayoría de las historias eran provenientes de Steve, así que eran puros recuerdos memorables sobre la vida en los 40's.

Ella sonrió; estaba feliz por Steve, por haber recuperado a alguien quien había sido y seguía siendo tan importante para él y estaba feliz por Bucky porque tras todo lo que había pasado en su vida ahora sería libre de vivir la vida que mejor le pareciera.

—Es un gusto conocerte. —Su sonrisa se amplió ligeramente y extendió su mano hacia él.

Bucky no respondió, no la tomó de la mano, nada. Incómodamente, Maddie bajó su mano y miró a Steve pidiendo algo de ayuda, él murmuró un "Bucky, por favor" y este lo único que hizo fue verlo de manera cansada y salió de ahí.

—Lo siento, Maddie, de verdad, no sabía que actuaría así.

—Está bien, Steve, lo entiendo.

Steve salió de ahí más preocupado que antes. Maddie era la primera y la única persona a la que oficialmente le presentaba a su amigo y el motivo era que justo antes de ir a visitarla había pasado por la oficina de Tony para pedirle un favor, él había aceptado pero justo ahora ya no parecía una buena idea.

…

—¿Qué? —Maddie casi gritó ante la nueva orden que su jefe estaba dándole.

—Es un favor especial, Srita. Fields.

—Él no quiere ayuda.

—¿Y usted como lo sabe?

—Porque acabo de conocerlo.

—Le dije a Steve que esperara. —Murmuró más para sí mismo.— Bien, Barnes es una persona complicada pero necesitará ayuda aunque no la quiera.

Sabía que por más que lo deseará no podía decir "no" a las órdenes de su jefe así que simplemente accedió y pidió que le explicara en que consistirían sus nuevas actividades. Resultó que el favor que el Capitán América estaba pidiendo era que Maddie ayudara a Bucky a adaptarse al funcionamiento de las actividades de la torre, comprar ropa adecuada para la época y cosas del mundo en general.

Salió de la oficina de Tony para después dirigirse a la suya, tomar su Tablet para agendar las actividades que realizaría con su nuevo jefe temporal y de paso, antes de salir rogó por algo de paciencia.

…

Después de tanto prolongar lo que era inevitable, Maddie encontró a Bucky en la cocina, tomó una fuerte respiración y entró.

—Sr. Barnes… —Empezó, simulando un buen tono profesional que no dejaba ver lo intimidada que se sentía por su sola presencia.— El Sr. Stark y Steve me envían para ofrecerle mis servicios como su asistente personal, así que me gustaría saber por dónde desea empezar.

Bucky la miró con el ceño fruncido y la expresión de Grumpy Cat (aunque esa ya parecía su expresión normal) sin decir una palabra, se levantó de su asiento y salió de ahí. Maddie volvió a respirar con fuerza tratando así no perder el control y lo siguió.

—Sr. Barnes me temo que no se deshará de mí con tanta facilidad.

Él continuaba ignorándola y ella seguía tras él, lo que Bucky no sabía de ella era que no se rendía con facilidad por eso había llegado hasta donde estaba ahora.

—Sr. Barnes solo estoy cumpliendo con mis trabajo, ¿Podría ser tan amable y no complicarme las cosas?

Bucky empezó a dirigirse a su habitación el único lugar que le parecía seguro y donde quizás ella no lo molestaría, pero se había equivocado. Una vez que él entró en la habitación, ella lo siguió y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Toda la seguridad de Maddie casi se desvaneció ahí mismo, por estar en un lugar privado, con un hombre y la puerta cerrada.

—Sr. Barnes… ¿Qué desea hacer primero?

Entonces empezó a quitarse la playera.

…

Bucky empezaba a preguntarse cuál era la forma más efectiva de hacer que esa pequeña mujer insistente saliese de su camino. Aún no podía creer lo lejos que ella había llegado, ¿Seguirlo hasta a su habitación? ¿A caso no entendía que no era bienvenida ahí? Fue hasta el momento en que vio que todo aquel semblante profesional y de persona decidida se derrumbó en cuanto se cerró la puerta.

Se quitó la camisa y vio como ella dio un paso atrás pero seguía simulando que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, así que decidió llevar las cosas un poco más lejos, empezando a desabotonar su pantalón.

—¿Q-q-qué está haciendo, Sr. Barnes?

Eran tres botones los del pantalón. Bucky ya iba por el segundo cuando la muchacha decidió que era momento de rendirse y salió tan rápido de ahí como pudo, a la salida casi chocó con Natasha pero esta la sostuvo antes de que cayera.

—No voy a poder hacer esto, Nat.

La pelirroja supo de inmediato a que se refería, pasó su brazo por los hombros de su amiga y empezó a guiarla hacia la cocina donde una buena taza de café podría ayudarla a relajarse.

…

—¿De verdad hizo eso?

—Sí, Nat, fue lo más incómodo por lo que he pasado. ¡No se detenía!

—¿Y cómo se ve sin camisa? —Preguntó alzando ambas cejas, en un gesto entre curiosidad e insinuación.

—¡Nat! —Maddie casi gritó, ese no era el tema aunque se detuvo a pensarlo por un momento. — Pues… no está… mal…

—¿Qué no está mal? —Clint irrumpió en la cocina.

—Bucky. —Respondió Nat.

—¡Nat! —Volvió a gritar Maddie.

Entonces Nat empezó a contarle a Clint por el momento vergonzoso por el que la tierna y linda Maddie había pasado. Clint parecía estar disfrutando la historia puesto en que varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de reírse.

—¿Así que recibiste tu primer striptisease?

—Clint esto no es gracioso.

—Srita. Fields —F.R.I.D.A.Y interrumpió. — El Sr. Barnes la espera en su habitación.

—En un momento voy, gracias F.R.I.D.A.Y.

—¿Quizás es para el final del baile? —Insinuó Clint.

Maddie fulminó a ambos con la mirada y salió de ahí, escuchando a sus espaldas como los magníficos Hawkeye y Black Widow se reían de la humillación de una asistente con un mal jefe.

…

La joven llamó a la puerta y esperó a que Bucky se dignará a responder, no abrió solo murmuró un "adelante".

—Sr. Barnes, ¿Ya ha decidido qu…?

Maddie se interrumpió y casi dejó caer su Tablet por segunda vez ese día (Eso nunca pasaba). Bucky Barnes era un descarado, eso ya lo había sospechado pero ahora le había quedado más que claro. Estaba sentado en su cama, sin camisa, el cabello húmedo y una toalla alrededor de su cintura.

…

Después de mucho tiempo de actualizar estoy de vuelta solo porque me surgió esta repentina idea, últimamente en todas mis ideas va incluido Bucky so.. aquí esta ;- ) Comentarios y/o sugerencias aquí o me encuentras en twitter como MalecBxrnes


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky no era la clase de persona que se desnudaba y se lo demostraba a los demás, ni siquiera en su época de galán, sí, tenía mucha seguridad en todo lo que hacía y decía pero no era tan descarado o desvergonzado esto era solo una estrategia.

Había descubierto que la chica se sonrojaba y se incomodaba por la desnudez, así que pensó que un poco de eso haría que ella se asustara y pidiese no ayudarle más, porque al final de cuentas él no quería ayuda, quería salir y explorar el nuevo mundo por sí mismo, no necesitaba una niñera.

—Necesito ropa.

—Eso puedo notarlo.

Una pequeña sonrisa socarrona se apareció en los labios de Bucky, ella negó levemente con la cabeza, dejó la tablet sobre la mesita y se dirigió al guardarropa. Empezó por buscar la ropa interior: camisetas y para su suerte él era una persona que usaba bóxer así que tomó uno. Prosiguió con tomar un pantalón y después se dirigió hacia las playeras y camisas que estaban colgadas.

Estaba entretenida buscando una buena camisa hasta que sintió la respiración de Bucky en su cuello, esto provocó que se exaltara y la ropa cayera de sus manos. Se dio media vuelta y en efecto, él estaba demasiado cerca, tragó saliva con dificultad y alzó la vista hacia él.

—¿N-n-n-necesita algo?

—Mi ropa.

Su tono de voz era bajo y casi provocativo, lo que hizo que ella se pusiese más nerviosa. Él sonrió con tanta altanería que en ese momento quiso golpearlo y ella no era una persona que disfrutase de la violencia. Bucky se agachó por su ropa y en ese momento su toalla cayó hasta sus pies, Maddie bajó la mirada desde su rostro hasta su…

—¡Sr. Barnes!

Maddie gritó, esta vez no se limitó en solo alzar un poco la voz, ¿Por qué le estaba haciendo esto? Bucky no dejaba de sonreír, sus planes parecían funcionar. Se inclinó tomó la toalla y volvió a ponerla en su lugar justo en el momento en que Steve entró en la habitación.

—¿Esta todo bie…?

Steve se quedó ahí parado, observando la escena tan poco común. Un Bucky Barnes medio desnudo frente a una Madison Fields roja como un tomate, la mirada del rubio iba de Bucky hacia Maddie esperando que alguno decidiera explicarle que estaba pasando.

—No puedo hacer esto, Steve, lo siento.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Maddie salió de ahí, Steve gritó su nombre un par de veces pero no respondió, estaba demasiado avergonzada como para volver ahí.

…

Las semanas habían pasado, Madison había escuchado (sin querer) una conversación entre Steve y Bucky, en el que tema principal era el comportamiento "irracional e inapropiado" del soldado hasta que él terminó confesando que todo aquello se trataba de un plan para incomodar a la joven y hacer que lo dejara en paz. Steve no reaccionó muy bien y Madison decidió que dos podían jugar el mismo juego.

Pero no, su estrategia no consistía en la desnudez, su estrategia básicamente consistía en ir tras de él, insistir con sus preguntas, molestarlo a la hora en que tomaba su café o en los entrenamientos (que generalmente era un momento en el que él disfrutaba de la silenciosa soledad).

—¡Sr. Barnes!

Su tono sonó muy entusiasta, considerando que eran las seis de la mañana y la cocina estaba desierta salvo por Bucky quien casi escupió el café cuando la escuchó, profirió un ligero gruñido y Maddie sonrió ampliamente.

—Estaba pensando que hoy podemos ir de compras.

—No. Yo estaba pensando que hoy me vas a acompañar a entrenar.

El buen entusiasmo y ganas de molestar de Madison se esfumaron justo en ese momento. En su segundo año en la torre, Tony había decidido que la joven necesitaba entrenamiento y esas habían sido las peores semanas de Maddie, no era muy buena con los ejercicios.

—¿Perdón?

—Que me acompañarás a entrenar.

—Yo no… No necesito entrenamiento.

—Tony dice que todos los que trabajan aquí lo necesitan y yo nunca te he visto en el gimnasio.

—No lo necesito.

—No se trata de eso, vas a ir conmigo, ve a cambiarte y te veo allá en diez minutos.

Sin ninguna palabra más y sin tiempo para protestas Bucky salió de la cocina. Maddie no vivía en la torre, tenía una habitación propia con ropa básica por si alguna vez necesitaba quedarse ahí, casi nunca utilizaba esa ropa así que odió que fuese esta la primera vez.

…

Maddie entró en el gimnasio con mucho pesimismo, tener que compartir más tiempo del necesario con Bucky era molesto y pensar que él tendría un montón de cosas por las que fanfarronear no la animaban mucho.

—¿Qué sabes hacer?

—Tome clases de defensa personal con Natasha.

—¿Te volviste tan buena como ella?

—No creo que a ese nivel, pero puedo defenderme.

Entonces de la nada, Bucky la atacó y por puro acto reflejo pudo detener el golpe y luego vino otro y después otro. Maddie tenía que reconocer para sí, que estaba demasiado fuera de práctica y esquivar cada golpe que el castaño lanzaba la estaba agotando pero en un momento en que él se descuidó, ella aprovechó y lo hizo caer.

—Supongo que ya terminamos. —Dijo Madison con un tono lleno de satisfacción por haber logrado vencerlo pero justo en ese momento Bucky la hizo caer y en un rápido movimiento, éste se posicionó sobre ella.

—No deberías presumir antes de tiempo.

Justo ahí se hizo el silencio y compartieron un momento diferente. Sus agitadas respiraciones chocaban, su pecho subía y bajaba y apenas ahí, él de verdad la observó: sus ojos que parecían brillar, sus delicadas facciones, sus mejillas adorablemente sonrojadas, los hoyuelos que se formaba con solo sonreír ligeramente. Ella también lo observó a él con detenimiento: la forma en que caía algunos mechones de cabello sobre su cara, esa expresión dura pero vulnerable a la vez, ese ceño fruncido que lo caracterizaba, la línea de su mandíbula tan bien formada y por primera vez quiso tocarlo.

Maddie se había dejado llevar por sus pensamientos, así que lo siguiente que estaba pasando ya no sabía si era real o si había pasado mucho tiempo desde que estaban en esa posición pero podía jurar que Bucky la miraba a los ojos y luego bajaba su mirada hasta sus labios y de pronto estaba bajando su rostro hacia el de ella. Estaba cerca, peligrosamente cerca cuando se escuchó que alguien se aclaraba la garganta.

—¿Interrumpo algo?


End file.
